The Land Before Time Advance OSA: Special Events
by FanBoy752
Summary: OSA: Original Season Adventure. There are adventures that are not in the Seasons of TLBTA. No fear for extensions or lack of adventures as Team Dinopals and Team Phineas are adventuring in special adventures from New Year's Story to Christmas Story, anything goes on for the adventure to begin. All Chapters on Year Chronological Order. Mild Violence and Mild Language.
1. Evil Platypus Clones

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaim**ers

I do not own The Land Before Time and Phineas and Ferb

**Extra Chapter: Haunted Story of Zero-to-Hero (Year 1)**

**Official Opening**

-Roadway Tunnel, Newton Forest, and the Flynn-Fletcher House, 12:00AM-

At Roadway Tunnel of the Great Valley, the moon shines into a beam of yellow-white moonlight. It is until it turns into a foreshadowing blood red to make it into the lunar eclipse as it moves down to see the green Fast-Biter named Terra Samson

"Hello, everyone" Terra greeted to the readers "Welcome to the first year of The Haunted Story of Zero-to-Hero. This story will haunt you, shock you, and even horrify you!" he snaps a finger to cut to the next scene with Littlefoot and his friends by the campfire on Newton

"The adventure will be themed into a halloween story" Ducky informed with a marshmallow on her hand "This year's story will be bringing the worst nightmare of Team Phineas, the Evil Platypus Clones. They will fight the invasion and save themselves from the sharp claws of terror. They will, they will" she pokes the marshmallow with her stick and cuts to the next scene with Phineas and his friends on a tent at their backyard

"So grab a hot chocolate and suitable dinner, sit with your family and friends, and watch Team Phineas and Team Dinopals" Phineas announced to everyone with a scary story book on his hand "Cause the halloween adventure begins! And don't worry, no one will die..." and Danville falls into a blackout to start the three-act adventure.

**Act 1 (The Revenge of the Evil Platypus Clones)**

**Summary: **Team Dinopals discovered a leak of a mysterious magic to duplicate a platypus into an evil platypus clone. Team Phineas and Team Dinopals must stop the invasion of the Evil Platypus Clones before they shred and left to die.

**Main Characters**: Team Dinopals and Team Phineas

**Supporting Characters**: Rusty Bridges

**Antagonist**: The Evil Platypus Clones (From Phineas and Ferb 'Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror: Invasion of the Evil Platypus Clones')

-The Great Valley, 8:00PM-

It was a good and horrifying halloween night at the Great Valley's first ever man-made building Zero-to-Hero Headquarters. At the amphitheater, Petrie conducts the main stage to humans and dinosaurs. He is the one and only count dracula who can control hundreds of bats. Crowds are screaming and squealing in horror as if they want more. Petrie gather the swarm of bats onto the stage and cast a black magic to turn bats into pterodactyls. Once the drum is rolling and horror music coming to an end…

Boom! The black magic worked as Petrie reveal his brothers and sisters as his swarm of bats. Humans and Dinosaurs gave a round of applause for them to bow onstage in victory and proudness. Team Phineas cheer for his great performance and Team Dinopals managed the stage insofar Petrie cleared his fear of bats

"Thank you, everyone" Petrie said in unison as confetti rain above them "Thank You!"

After the show's fear-recovering ending, everyone are leaving the amphitheater. Petrie waved goodbye to his fliers and Team Dinopals got hard-earned cash and decided to donate for the charity of the world. Every Team Dinopals member wore spooky costumes for a more thematic halloween night

"Third Day of the last week before Halloween Night, we got ourselves a thousand bill" Littlefoot in a dark knight costume announced in victory

"Excellent!" Team Dinopals applauded for their victory, their great anticipation about Petie's quixotic manner cheer the audience well

"Good job on the Halloween Amphorhythm" Terra said in a Frankenstein morph "This perform is the last act of the Halloween Night. Oh, they will wear the most horrifying halloween costume to get the contributions we got from this performance"

"Good closing act there, Petrie" Ducky complimented with a blue robe

"Thanks, he no bad on eh" Petrie in a dracula cape replied with a palindrome

"Great palindrome, Petrie?" Ali said in her black cat mask and suit, looking at Team Phineas "I wonder how Phineas and Ferb loved the scary finale"

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 7:00PM- (9:00PM in the Great Valley)

At Phineas' hometown, in the night of the almost full moon, they chat each other and set up a tent of their own for their night out at the halloween night

"I wonder how Littlefoot and Terra loved their scary finale" Phineas said while managing the sticks for the tent

"It was great, Phineas" Isabella complimented, counting the shows with her fingers "The Frankenstein's Brain, Evil Laserlight Show, Dinosaurs VS Zombies, and what else is Petrie's Scary Dracula Finale!"

"It was Horrifyingly Awesome!" Baljeet said evilly with a flashlight lighting from his chin "Yet the next act we will perform is a bit gruesome like Evil Platypus Clones" he turned off his flashlight and Buford scoffed for his undramatic effect

"Nah, I kinda like the Dinosaurs VS Zombies part" Buford said sarcastically while setting up the pack

"What part do you even know?" Baljeet crossed his arm with a sarcastic look

"It's a Video Game reference" Buford replied and everyone are finished setting the tent for their night out

"It doesn't matter, guys" Phineas explained while having a chart of profits from Team Dinopals "Once Team Dinopals collected much gross, they can host the best Halloween party ever yet"

"Phineas, Ferb" Linda called off-screen "Dinner is ready"

"Thanks, mom" Phineas replied "We're having a campout in our backyard"

"Aw, good for you" Linda replied and time passed to see a tent at night

"This is tent, everyone?" Ferb said while they are inside the tent "How about a scary story?"

Sometime Later… (7:30PM)

Inside the tent of Phineas and Ferb, the duo tells scary stories to their friends with no light on except the light from the house

"...And so, when the ghost is about go close near me" Ferb said the ending of his story "The ghost transforms into an ominous wind and it turns out to be… My Cousin, Eliza Fletcher!" the light is on and everyone froze in horror

"Lame story, Ferb" Buford disliked the ending, due to being nonfictional "Mine is better than yours"

"Really, by my thoughts" Baljeet annoyingly said "This story is PG because of your manliness for a while"

"Relax, guys" Phineas cut the argument from Buford and Baljeet "Isabella, why don't you go next?"

"Actually, most of my make-believe stories are romance" Isabella said honestly, she saw her bag full of romance novels "You go, Phineas. You're good with it like how you scare us with bigfoot"

"No, I insist" Phineas declined but Isabella looking at him cutely accepted her flaw "Okay… Did you know there is a very malicious curse when you spill a Platypus with grape juice?"

-Secret Caverns, 9:35PM- (7:35PM in Danville)

At the Secret Caverns, Littlefoot and Ruby are cleaning her cavern. But it was then Littlefoot asked about the very malicious curse

"Did you know there is a very malicious curse when you spill a Platypus with sweet bubble juice?" Littlefoot asked to Ruby about the curse

"Don't worry, the curse is lifted inside the paper" Ruby said while arranging her rock "Last time, I splashed on a Platypus is from Liam McCracken. He'd splashed me back if I didn't" Littlefoot got confused until he is tripped under a weird longneck-shaped rock

"On the contrary, what's on this weird rock?" Littlefoot asked, dusting the rock with his tail

"That's where I seal the curse for good" Ruby said responsibly, going near Littlefoot about the rock "But it is now irremovable, I can sit on it from now on" Littlefoot attempted to push the irremovable Longneck-shaped rock until, it was now removable and found nothing on the stomp as Ruby gasped

"Where's the book?" Littlefoot asked

"Oh no, the curse is living on. The book is so brown, so wrong, it can take over the world even it is accidental" Ruby said while stressing out, she flashed a lightning to make her terrifying transition "And so our heroes will be ripped to shreds and left to die"

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 7:55PM- (9:55PM in the Great Valley)

Continuing at the Flynn-Fletcher House, Phineas finished his scary story with his flashlight lighting from his chin. And as he done so, his friends are now eye-widen without the main light

"And so our heroes were ripped to shreds and left to die!"

"Oh my gosh" Isabella half-angrily said "That's a pretty grim ending, isn't it?"

"Yeah, unlightful" Buford booed just like Ferb's story "Better not the same book you were reading"

"Okay, I'm sorry" Phineas apologized due to having the same book read "I should've read it earlier before. Anyway, here's the hollywood ending"

It was about to end his story, but Phineas' smartphone rang as it is Littlefoot who called him. Everyone groaned badly and Phineas picked it up. Isabella lay her back on the ground and looked at Phineas for the communication

"We need to talk, put in speaker mode" Littlefoot said and Phineas pressed his button to convert his message into speaker mode "Guys, we have an emergency mission coming up"

"Finally!" Buford complained because of the 'lame' stories "Guess you should've make a better story than mine"

"Buford!" Everyone shut him up and Ruby called instead

"Thank you" Ruby thanked them "Guess I should've say this but… Be warned, everyone. One of my books are stolen and this book contains a way to occur the malicious curse for a Platypus"

"Evil Platypus Clones?" Isabella asked "But I thought what he told a story isn't real"

"Oh, it's real" Ruby explained about the curse "You see, without book being destroyed, the curse of the Evil Platypus Clones will not be lifted and goes on forever"

"We're now at Maple Drive scanning for any instance of danger" Terra is already here off-screen warning to the team "You must not wash Perry with sweet bubble juice or else it'll…" and everyone noticing a spilling sound as it was not Buford who did it

"What's going on?" Isabella asked, they saw Perry splashed in a grape juice box

"Buford, was that you?" Phineas angrily asked

"No, it's a poltergeist by an ominous ghost" Buford replied honestly "I have never repeated the same thing, honest!" he crossed fingers to confirm the answer

"It better be" Baljeet replied

"Dang nabbit!" someone suddenly appeared inside their tent, they turned and it was Furiza who barged in for no reason

"Furiza?!" Team Phineas said together and she has grape juice box in hand

"Okay, I'm not supposed to be here in this chapter" Furiza said before disappearing herself "But you caught me, I accidentally splashed Perry with grape juice. Toodles!" she vanished into purple smoke and they noticed Perry is splitting into two platypus

"Now that's just great…" Phineas annoyingly said to get his pet away from the clone, the purple platypus growled and ran outside the tent

"Do you think we should do the same thing that you just read?" Baljeet asked before exiting the tent

"I think so…" Phineas replied "Let's go outside"

Outside the tent, the team are shockingly surprised. The purple platypus cloned itself with the grape juice box, each time it drip on the evil body splits into another one. Right now, as it is now five platypuses, the evil clones escaped from their backyard and Isabella felt a sense of Timeline Spoiler coming up

"All I can say is 'There is too many of them' and screaming Phineas' name..."

"What'd you say?" Phineas interrupted Isabella's forewarn

"Nothing…" Isabella replied deadpan and she pointed to their allied team "There's Littlefoot" Team Dinopals arrived with their latest weapons for halloween and costumes worn together

"We saw twelve platypus running on the street" Cera in a medusa costume asked "Is there something wrong?"

"Furiza somehow broke the fourth wall" Ferb answered the question

"Oh, great. Now she caused the event, she has to pay for it" Ali said for a cause, everyone leave the backyard and Littlefoot announced "Come on, gang. We have a night to save" he summoned his golden scalpel-sword to lead the way

-Danville Suburban, 8:00PM-

Everyone run across the street to see the destruction of the evil platypus clones. They saw a few flipped vehicles, vandalized houses, and broken sidewalk along the way. It seems now there are around two hundred platypus in the loose. One of the platypus growled at the mixed team and command the army to attack them

"Everybody, let's just run ourselves from danger" Ducky said while the gang of seven lead Team Phineas to safety "It'll long and tired. Yep, yep, yep"

The evil platypus clones chased Team Phineas and Team Dinopals as they will provide a plan to vanquish the evil platypus clones from taking over the Tri-State Area.

**Act 2**

-Danville Park, 8:15PM- (Skipped due to a song)

It took fifteen minutes for two teams to provide safety. They are now at the park and Ducky decides to form a platform in front of them before they hit the water. Everyone hop in Ducky's largest ice platform for them as they drift away from the evil platypus clones due to the water

"I do not think I like Platypus being splashed by grape juice" Ducky said while they are stuck in the middle of the lake with their large platform

"But Evil Platypus Clones are unstoppable" Chomper said "Without knowing the weakness, we'll be ripped for sure"

"That is why we have to work together" Phineas said

"Right, together" Petrie repeated

"So we can eat together and die?" Cera continued but they shushed her to think of a plan

"Hey, where's Perry?" Ruby asked the team

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Same Time-

At the incorporated building, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is now attacked by the evil platypus clones. But Perry the Platypus with a fedora helped him battle the way out

"Perry the Platypus, go on without me" Dr. Doofenshmirtz sacrificed "I'll think of a plan so I can curse you later" he saluted and fall to the sky to reach his glider and left

Dr. Doofenshmirtz attacked the platypus clones until he reached the front door. He quickly locked it and secure the door with some of his Inators

"What to do?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz while his hand on his chin until he saw his bookcase with a secret book "A-ha! The Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror, let's see what you got in my sleeve" he got the book and browse through pages such as Live Dolls, Three Wishes, and until Evil Platypus Clones

"Gotcha, the Evil Platypus Clones" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said something on his book "The only way to break the curse is to destroy the brown book on the night of the full moon, also mix it with soapy water. I must find it in the Great Valley before anyone gets it" he grabs his jetpack and escape before the Evil Platypus Clones destroy his door

-Danville Suburban, 8:20PM-

Racing back to Danville Suburban, Ducky hold two teams with her master skill Ice Platform. This is where Evil Platypus Clones kept destroying things while the platform afloat

"Are you sure that your life coach can help out?" Ruby asked while her feet shuffled because of Ducky's cold temp

"Don't worry" Baljeet said while the teams are worried about it "Back when Phineas the story first time, it was a good scene to meet up a good idea"

"Good point…" Chomper said but he slipped his foot and falls into the ground

"Chomper!" Everyone shouted and Chomper plummet to the ground in lucky landing

"Go on without me" Chomper said in despair "That's what they all say in all of the conflicts" Chomper screamed as the Evil Platypus attack him to unconscious, everyone winced except Ducky who is controlling the platform lest will lose control

"Great, eleven left" Cera said skeptically and she accidentally forgot that she is now falling to the same place "I'm gonna fall" once she hit ground, she is now wrapped under the Evil Platypus Clones'' army

"That leads Cera and Chomper somehow got eaten alive" Phineas said in confusion as much as Cera is supposed to die, Littlefoot warned everyone while Ducky is about to land slowly "Do not fall onto Ducky's flying platform" she landed into parallel parking and everyone hop down to reach the cowboy's house

At the western-style house's front yard, Team Phineas reached safely first while Team Dinopals cover them with their combat skills. But as they reached the porch, an Evil Platypus Clone attacked Baljeet by ambush

"Baljeet!" Everyone shouted as the platypus lunged Baljeet into a nearby shrub

"Go on ring the doorbell" Baljeet said before screaming to unconscious by the Evil Platypus Clone, Ducky whipped the platypus out of the shrub and she saw a limp body in front of her

"Poor Baljeet" Ducky worriedly said as Team Phineas rang the doorbell

Once they rang the doorbell, a cowboy named Rusty Bridges appeared to open the door. Team Phineas are surprised to meet him in person

"Howdy, y'all partners" Rusty Bridges introduced himself "My name is Rusty Bridges and you must be Phineas Flynn"

"Yes, yes I am, Mr. Bridges" Phineas agreed and he gives the cowboy a welcome handshake, Isabella asked "Can me and my dinosaurs stay here for the night?"

Once she asked, Team Dinopals are done clearing the first wave of the Evil Platypus Clones. Ducky just heal Baljeet's wounds before going letting him go to sleep

"There, there, Baljeet" Ducky said while Baljeet groaned "No wounds and blood loss for you, just scratches and bruises to path you up. You need a good night's sleep"

"Finally!" Petrie groaned while he catched a breath "So much energy, we wasted on a big wave of Platypuses"

"Guys, coast is clear" Buford replied to the allied team in unison "We can get in now"

"Well, mighty diddle doo" Rusty played his fanfare of acquaintance "A whole pack of dinosaurs in the corral. Come in" Team Dinopals walked into Rusty's house and Petrie worriedly said

"I hope no one is dead" before entering the house, Baljeet stood up but he felt drowsy as he is going to sleep

"I'm fine but sleepy" Baljeet said, noticing the death he had is just fake "I'll be in the shrub if you need me" he just yawned and slept on the shrub to let Team Dinopals and Team Phineas go to the next scene


	2. Evil Platypus Clones (Part 2)

**Continuing Act 2...**

-Rusty Bridges' House, 8:45PM-

As Team Dinopals and Team Phineas rest up for a while, Rusty offered his guests a glass of cold lemonade. Along the way, Phineas is writing up something romantic and trustworthy for Isabella

"Why couldn't I see, I should've known, I should have said, if I'd only known" Phineas wrote up the lyrics of a song in his notepad as Isabella asked who is beside him

"Whatcha Doin, Phineas?"

"Writing up a song for an upcoming episode of our show" Phineas said confidently "Not gonna tell you, no spoilers and no peekies" she smirked and turned to Team Dinopals

"By the way, thanks for the lemonade you gave us" Ruby thanked to the house owner

"No problem at all, dino partners" Rusty Bridges appreciated, having a A5-sized paper "You see, I may not be a good defender but I have the calendar with the moon phases. This is what you're going to see when will be the full moon and new moon. Take a good time looking at it y'all" he shows the map and Team Dinopals check around if they need something to meet

"The moon?" Ruby said "This could be a good idea when will it be the complete full moon..."

"...And the complete Full Moon will be at 9:25PM, 11:25PM in the Great Valley. Yep, yep, yep" Ducky said happily

"This will be a good idea" Ali replied "We can make it to the Great Valley, we must head to Zero-to-Hero's top floor, race through the stairs, and find the book right away and destroy it"

"Uh-huh, say dinos, wanna hear my story?" Rusty offered them a story but he accidentally spilled his own glass of lemonade "D'oh, not again. Last time, I have to use a brush for washing vehicles, but I have to use the towel to clean it off right away" this accident snaps Littlefoot a good idea

"Why didn't you think of that, Phineas?" Littlefoot asked "Does Perry even like to take a bath?"

"Um, once a day" Phineas answered "He doesn't like it more often a week"

"Very Clean Idea, Littlefoot" Ali replied, turned to Phineas "Do you have the vacuum cleaner from your spring cleaning day?"

"You mean, the wishy-washy cleaner?" Phineas then answered "So we have, but it's back in my house"

"Great, go back at square one" Petrie said half-annoyed "But no problem we go there before we say… Oh, there you are, Perry" and Perry appeared with a chatter after sometime from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

"We would like to leave now, Mr. Bridges" Ducky said "It's gonna be dangerous later in the night"

"Alright'o, want some cleaning stuff before y'all go?" Rusty Bridges asked while watching the kids leave the house

"Uh, no thanks" Buford said "We can handle this on our own"

"See you all, Mr. Bridges" Phineas said and everyone said in unison "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, y'all" Rusty waved goodbye and the kids closed the door and left "Good thing Evil Platypus Clones won't get me this time" he peeked through the window and the Evil Platypus Clones didn't scratch him

-Danville Suburban, 8:50PM-

In order to advance fast, Team Phineas ride separately on Team Dinopals. Phineas is on Littlefoot, Isabella is on Ali, Ferb is on Petrie who is flying, and Buford is on Ruby

"We can make it fast to your house" Littlefoot said to Phineas "Do you know where is it hiding?"

"I believe in our tree, faster" Ferb said while he saw in the back are Evil Platypus Clones chasing them

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 9:00PM-

Team Phineas is now defending their house while Team Dinopals look for the Wishy-washy cleaner Vacuum or W.W.C.V for short

"Come on, guys" Petrie said while rummaging above the tree "Find it fast"

"Don't worry, Petrie" Ali said while the ground team find around between metal detectors "Be patient and the W.W.C.V. will be as good as boot"

Impatiently, Petrie flies into the tree and he is suddenly ambushed by an Evil Platypus Clone. The tree shook wide and hard while Team Dinopals didn't believe about what happened to Petrie. The tree fell down Five W.W.C.V. as Ducky got worried about him

"Petrie, are you okay?" Ducky asked and she gasped in horror, Petrie is found inside the tree unconscious with scratches and bruises "Hang on, Petrie" Ducky climbed up the tree to heal him until Littlefoot, Ali, and Ruby saw the same Evil Platypus Clone who attacked Petrie

"Ducky, look out!" Littlefoot tried to warn Ducky but the platypus ambushed her again and pinning her down to attack while two more platypus get her

"Go on-" Ducky said but interrupted by the attacking monotremes "Argh! Its teeth are sinking in"

"Oh dear" Ruby commented until she passed out and the Platypus are ready to attack the team "Oh dear!"

Panickingly, Ruby grabbed a W.W.C.V. and shoot a streaming wave of soapy water to the enemies. It was now gone after Ruby use it, making W.W.C.V. the only weapon to stop the rampaging clones long enough

"Let's get out of here" Littlefoot exclaimed to the girls and flee as fast as they can now

At Team Phineas, no Evil Platypus Clones are fighting them other than Perry fo any instance

"Where are they?" Buford asked until Ruby suddenly pushed him and rode on her saddle

"At your house!" Littlefoot exclaimed as he does the same thing to Phineas and Isabella "To the Great Valley!" Ali pushed Ferb and they run away from the house to the Great Valley, the Evil Platypus are now as thousands as possible to catch the remaining team before the curse is over

Act 3

-The Great Valley-

-Roadway Tunnel, 9:05PM-

As the teams merged into the Great Valley, Phineas, Isabella, and Littlefoot went in last to see the Platypus Clones growing. Ruby and Ali get off of Ferb and Buford as they reach for the button to seal the tunnel to Danville temporarily

"Hurry up, seal it!" Buford exclaimed as the rocks are starting to slide down into the tunnel

Everyone dodged from the rockslide and the tunnel to Danville is sealed. The rocks are still shaking even if it already sealed Danville

"We better hurry, Evil Platypus Clones are hundred times stronger than normal" Ruby warned everyone as they run into several places in TGV "It's all in the brown book called the Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" they are now at the Riverbanks of the Great Valley as Phineas responded

"Brown Book?" Phineas asked "Isn't it supposed to be purple?"

"It is, but Mr. Macabre gave me the wrong book" Ruby replied as she explained her flashback

Flashback Phase

-Macabre Book Mobile, 11:00PM-

At the bookmobile, Ruby browsed into a portable but lage library until she found the Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror. She pick the book and send it to the cashier who is the man of all horror, Mr. Macabre

"I can give you this book" Mr. Macabre then warned "But I have to warn you, this book is very cursed and you must not keep it in the public" Ruby thought of the book first and she contrast the brown book against the original book until her mind buzzed

"Is that all of the book you have?" Ruby complained mildly "What about the purple book you usually read"

"I'm sorry but the purple book isn't yet for sale" Mr. Macabre said "How about a free sample or cursed deal?" she sighed doubting that she doesn't have a choice

"Fine… 23 Dinosaurian Sol equals 30 US Dollars, right?" Ruby counted her Sol before checking to the librarian

"Of course" Mr. Macabre sarcastically agreed and Ruby took the book anyway

End of Flashback Phase

-Roadway Tunnel, 9:10PM-

"Mr. Macabre can only solve the book" Ruby said off-screen as the sealed road to Danville is now unsealed by the hundreds of Evil Platypus Clones, angry because of the impatient and treachery against the remaining team

-Isabella Park, Same Time-

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Littlefoot, Ali, and Ruby kept running fast without even hitching a breath

"He told me to destroy it if the curse is coming on Danville" Ruby ended her statement

"No wonder why Furiza accidentally splash sweet bubble juice on Perry the Platypus" Phineas said

"Okay, when the curse has gone too far" Littlefoot said "Mr. Macabre will be here in a unicorn ride" gang of five are now on the snoop as they raced fast to Zero-to-Hero Headquarters

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 9:15PM-

Terra is putting on delivery calls for lights and sounds, etc. until he noticed most of his phone calls are blocked because of an unknown presence. One of his Security Cameras spotted Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the female voice shouted 'Intruder Alert!' Terra run fast until he saw the scientist with the brown book Ruby have previously

"Doofenshmirtz!?" Terra surprisingly asked

"What? I am here to destroy the book" Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained"I found when I was on the way to the Great Valley"

"Where'd you found it?" Terra angrily asked wielding his renamed crystal earth sword Viridian

"Riverbanks of the Waterfall" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said "And the Evil Platypus Clones are now advancing into your valley. Look!" he pointed the HD Screen and Terra couldn't believe a swarm of Evil Platypus Clones advancing the way to Zero-to-Hero via Pineward Forest

"Okay, how can I trust you this time?" Terra asked hanf-angry

"Again, destroy the book!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz rephrased and they devised a plan to resist the clones before his friends arrive

Sometime Later… (9:20PM)

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Littlefoot, Ali, and Ruby finally arrive at Zero-to-Hero Headquarters. But at the exterior area, they noticed some of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Inators aren't attacking them. They are convincing if Dr. Doofenshmirtz are helping them or not. Upon arrival, the gang of seven arrive and shut the door as tight as possible

"Warning! Zero-to-Hero Headquarters is under attack!" The female voice shouted in unison to the visitors as they encounter Terra and Dr. Doofenshmirtz with the brown book, the seven got angry and prepare for battle with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Buford ready for washy battle

"What is your deal, Doofenshmirtz?" Littlefoot asked angrily before battling

"Okay, stop" Dr. Doofenshmirtz calmed the situation "I'm in truce for the alliance in this event. I'll help you destroy the book Ruby bought"

"Hey!" Ruby pointed the book she'd lost

"He found it and did not remove the irremovable rock" Terra said with a half-eyed stern look

"I abide the laws of the Great Valley to help you temporarily" Dr. Doofenshmritz said influently "And how do we destroy it anyway?"

"I don't know" Ali answered and everyone work together to find ways to destroy the book

"Defense Level One, Destroyed!" The female voice warned in unison, showing the screen of the defense line with purple blips or Evil Platypus Clones attacking the base "Defense Level Two, Destroyed!"

"How hard is the Platypus ever attacking us?" Buford asked, Ferb shrugged while aiming the weapon to prepare

"Try elemental powers" Littlefoot suggested as Ruby summon a bursting veil of fire

"Fire Wave!" Ruby called and the fire hit the book but it didn't got singed in the second "Man, it is defensed by any magical power"

"Penultimate Rock!" Terra threw up a desk fan-sized rock and the book didn't ripped away "Not even my rocks work even it is physical" and everyone noticed the Defense Level Three fading away with nearby Evil Platypus Clones coming in the distance

"Team Phineas, come to us" Littlefoot commanded while Team Phineas backed away from the door ready to be broken "This is getting nasty"

"They're here!" Isabella panicked slowly and the door kept knocking until…

Boom! The Evil Platypus Clones are now inside the Headquarters. Team Phineas run away from them fast even if the W.W.C.V. can resist them. They shoot up fast while running away, but since there's too many of them, they cannot resist them any longer

"There's too many of them" Isabella said in desperate tone until she screamed "Phineas!" no more, Isabella and Buford are attacked by the Evil Platypus Clones

"Isabella!" Phineas and Ferb tried to rescue them but they didn't avail to dodge themselves from the clones

"Come on, why not work?" Ruby asked before she is attacked by the clones as well

"Curse you, Evil Platypus Clones!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cursed the enemies before losing hope

"I hate being bitten by these jerks" Terra said while he defended himself in an earth bunker, but he lost balance and being bitten away by the clones, leaving Littlefoot and Ali the last ones to survive the two hundred-platypus army

"Looks like it's only you and me, Ali" Littlefoot said while they compress together to stay from the growling platypus

"Okay, but…" Ali is about to say something but time froze so she can finish her sentence "This is the Metro Manila Ending"

The scene suddenly rewinds from the remaining longnecks to before the clones attack Team Phineas. Littlefoot is surprised that she mastered her temporary power Illusion

"Ali, you mastered your temporary power Illusion" Littlefoot happily said, but frowned because the power is not what it meant to be used "Although the power is supposed to be scrapped, is it?"

"What can I say?" Ali said to Littlefoot "Go Team Dynamite!" they noticed she rewind to before Isabella and Baljeet are being attacked, the door is destroyed again and Team Phineas finally attack them at reaction

"Here's another chance, Team Phineas" Ali said "Go for it"

"They know they have another chance" Littlefoot said half-annoyed "I got an idea, Ali"

"Guys, we'll try to set off the emergency sprinkler" Littlefoot said in unison to Team Phineas "Ruby, set up a big fire above the sprinklers after we mix water with soap"

"Roger that" Ruby saluted and she burst up a singe of fire

"Better be hurry or we won't make it" Phineas said while spraying soap water onto still swarm of clones

Littlefoot curled up like a ball and rolls his way up to the emergency room. Ali, Terra, and Ruby attempted to do the Elemental Veda on the Brown Book as it destroy its shield and not the physical form. Littlefoot finally made it to the emergency room as he puts soap onto the water for the sprinkler emergency. Team Phineas knew there is still too many of them as their W.W.C.V. are running out of soapy water

"There's too many of them" Buford said in defeat until Isabella's W.W.C.V. run out of soapy water

"Guys, I'm out" Isabella said in defeat

"I am out too" Ferb said as Team Phineas prepare for physical battle, but suddenly, Mr. Macabre arrived at Zero-to-Hero Headquarters with the original book of the Terrifying Tri-State of Terror

"This book needs to be destroyed by the property of the Macabre Book Mobile" Mr. Macabre said in an evil voice "You see what happens when you mix platypus with water?"

"How we destroy it?" Ruby asked about the book, and an alarm has set off to rain soapy water

"The soapy water is raining" Terra announced "Run while we still have a chance"

"I'll just rip the pages and the rampage is over" Mr. Macabre annoyingly said as he grabbed the brown book, open the pages and rip several pages to stop the rampaging platypus clones

Once the book has no more pages, the Evil Platypus Clones are now disappearing themselves into a liquid of soapy water. It also happens in the Tri-State Area and The Great Valley as well as Team Dinopals and Team Phineas succeeded their Halloween Mission

"Why didn't we think of that?" Littlefoot asked after Mr. Macabre ripped the cursed book "We should have rip the pages by ourselves"

"Actually, if you rip the pages of the book other than me, you'll suffer a stronger curse next time" Mr. Macabre said with a smirk and lit his flashlight from his chin

"I just hope my friends are alright" Phineas said worriedly

"And also, your friends are okay" Mr. Macabre said the bright side "They are now recovered from those Evil Clones who cursed them to die" the eliminated members of Team Dinopals and Baljeet finally arrive at Zero-to-Hero Headquarters with no chance of any serious injuries

"Hello!" Ducky greeted

"Team!" Littlefoot, Ali, and Ruby exclaimed happily and Team Phineas exclaimed happily "Baljeet!"

"The Full Moon is now completed" Baljeet cheered "We saved ourselves from the Evil Platypus Clones"

"Well, I have to go now" Mr. Macabre said as he checked his wristwatch about the time "I, Mr. Macabre, will be going on my Macabre Book Mobile to tell other kids Halloween Stories. And as a reward for all of you, I will give you a coupon to buy any book from my Macabre Book Mobile"

"Thanks, Mr. Macabre" Terra thanked as Mr. Macabre offered everyone a free coupon "Happy Halloween, mister"

"Happy Halloween!" Mr. Macabre celebrated as he left Zero-to-Hero Headquarters "See you next time, everyone"

"Bye, Mr. Macabre!" Everyone said in unison and everyone meet up the eliminated members of Team Dinopals and Baljeet

"Say, how did you guys survive the rampaging Platypus?" Ali asked to Chomper

"Oh, they are rampaging" Chomper said "But when we are being attacked, it is like a baby Sharptooth just nibbling your foot and all"

"You should have seen your face when Chomper is gonna scream" Cera imitated Chomper's scream "No, no, my beautiful face" and everyone laughed because Chomper just did nothing but nod in embarrassment

"Seriously stop it, Cera" Chomper replied and everyone noticed the damage cause by the clones all along with destroyed Inators in the way, ending the story with Terra saying "And we should clean this mess up before Halloween Night on October 31."

**The End and Happy Halloween! (Next Chapter: Littlefoot, Phineas, Ali, Isabella, Rhett, and Jeremy are adventuring to Verina Valley to know the Golden Weapon's Purpose. Also, Buford and Baljeet discovered that Vanessa and Monty are dating.)**


	3. New Year's Eve (2014, Act 1)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Land Before Time and Phineas and Ferb, belongs to Disney and Universal/Amblin respectively. The Story will be based on Phineas and Ferb 'Happy New Year!'. Song of the Episode, Unconditionally, is owned by Katy Perry and Capitol Records.

**Extra Chapter: Happy New Year! (2T14 Edition)**

**Main Characters**: Team Dinopals and Team Phineas

**Supporting Characters**: Furiza

**Antagonist**: Dr. Doofenshmirtz

**Summary**: This is their last adventure before the end of the year. Team Dinopals and Team Phineas celebrate on a New Year's Party. With Furiza's Promotional Pass from the Season Two Finale, she helped the heroes to celebrate the New Year's Eve with a Bang. Also, Perry has the same mission as the Phineas and Ferb Episode to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from changing everyone's New Year's Resolution into taking over the Tri-State Area. No Official Opening as it will be coming with just Three Acts.

Note: English and Filipino or Tagalog will be the series' main languages from now on. Use a reliable translator for near-literal translated sentences.

**Act 1**

-The Flynn-Fletcher House-

-Front Yard, 7:00PM-

Dusk has fall down into darkness for the last time of this year as Team Dinopals arrived with the party set called by Phineas and Ferb. They were originally going to party the New Year's Eve in the Great Valley but they visited here because Phineas called due to their parents going into a New Year's Ball with Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy.

"Thanks for coming in, Team Dinopals." Linda thanked to the all-dinosaur team "Gladly, most of you can take care of the house, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Flynn." Ruby said like an eleven-year-old girl "We kinda also needed permission to celebrate the New Year's Party somewhere."

"Well I accepted." Linda said as she is going to the car to start up the engines "Make sure to stay away from danger."

"Gracias!" Terra said as he turned to Candace with a dress from the Phineas and Ferb Episode, he complimented "My gosh, Candace. What an elegant dress." She is wearing a purple ballgown as she leaves like a princess of her lookalike.

"Thank you, greenbill." Candace said with mild insult "Bust you later." annoyed of what she said the word 'greenbill', Terra growled annoyingly as he half-eyed on her.

"Why does everyone have to call me a greenbill?" Terra asked annoyingly as the camera panned to Littlefoot, Ali, Ducky, Phineas, and Ferb.

"Phineas Flynn, dressed for the occasion." Littlefoot greeted with a smirk as Isabella arrived with her snow clothes "And there's Isabella, way to greet with a catchphrase. I guess we're planning to celebrate the New Year's Eve Party right at Doc's Clearing."

"That's right." Isabella agreed as she said to Phineas "And when the New Year's Eve is about to start, a couple is going to kiss as a tradition at midnight."

"Well, guys." Phineas said with his catchphrase "I know what we're going to do tonight."

"And what's it gonna be?" Isabella asked dreamily, thinking of a New Year's Eve Kiss.

"Celebrate the New Year's Eve and build a New Year's Ball to countdown for the new year."

"Magaling ang imahinasyon mo." Littlefoot complimented, then turned to Isabella upon speaking in English "Tapos, ginawa mo na yan sa episode mo. Not a kiss-worthy time." Isabella frowned as she started to slowly get annoying.

"Ducky, you're with me." Ali said as the two girls leave "Let's get the machine called Warmers!"

-The Backyard, 7:10PM-

At the Backyard of the house, Team Dinopals are going into initial plans first as Ali and Isabella chat privately who is annoyed of Littlefoot.

"And that's why, I ain't hanging out with Littlefoot before New Year's Eve." Isabella annoyingly said.

"Come on, Isa." Ali contradicted "He's just trying to make an out-of-character moment before the year passed."

"Or isn't he?" Isabella thought with a hand on her chin, her mind buzzed to go in competition "Let's bet. One of us kiss our crush and the other will reward the winner a Frostbite Drink."

"Frostbite Drink?" Ali asked in curiosity.

"You know, a special beverage from Ardenelle..." Isabella said competitively "You know, you should watch Frozen in the real world. I have the ingredients right here."

"Hey, where's Perry?" Ali asked while she turned away in contact.

"And where's Phineas?" Isabella asked as Ali turned to Isabella with a glance "What? I like him." and strangely, Furiza appeared for the occasion with the girls' shock.

"Hello, ladies." Furiza greeted in rivalry.

"Furiza?" Ali greeted in surprise as she called to her opposite "Littlefoot, I thought we agreed to have 'No Villains' rule!"

"Yeah, but I owe her this for saving me from Dark Furiza." Littlefoot said "Terra also know this. Alright, everyone, we're planning to throw a party at Doc's Clearing..." she sighed as the camera cut into Perry's HQ.

-The Organization Without a Cool Acronym, 7:15PM-

At the O.W.C.A., Major Monogram is ready to give Perry the Platypus the mission. But the office, however, is frozen in thin ice as it got this after somewhat a bonehead tried to take over the O.W.C.A. without dignity.

"Good evening, Agent P." Major Monogram greeted "It seems we have to defrost the whole office before New Year's Eve after the Christmas Mission. Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is originally going to invent a Resolution Changer-Inator but he has a more bigger idea. With the ingredients needed from Brain, Bath, and Beyond, he decided to build a Mind Boggle-Inator. Any ideas how he changed his plan?"

"Nothing, sir." Carl answered off-screen "Apparently, he confirmed that this is an upgraded version of the Resolution Changer-Inator."

"Alright, that'll do." Major Monogram accepted the flaw as Agent P prepared his jetpack "So, stop Doofenshmirtz with the Mind Boggling thing." He saluted as he leave the organization with a full blast head start.

-Doc's Clearing, 7:30PM-

At Doc's Clearing, Terra is signing the last minute materials before starting the construction. The contractor named Harry the Contractor, whatsoever, thought of a juvenile working on a mass scale party.

"Aren't you a little young to host a public party here at a mandatory park?" Harry asked the running gag to Terra with a hard hat.

"Age is no matter for work as long as we have imagination. That's the last one!" Terra signed the last paper as the materials are ready to be used. He turned to his merged team for the introduction. "With the materials we can use at Doc's Clearing, we'll be ready at 9:00PM. Gates open at 9:30PM and the party starts at 10:00PM with two hours to spare for the programme." He raised his tablet Chrono J 10 as he slide the ePrints (Electronic Blueprints) and present to them the plan.

"First Phase of the plan, Architecture." Cera said as Terra interact the blueprint "Ferb, Petrie, Ducky, and I will have to prepare the hectares of the party. We're targeting a medium-sized party just to be sure." Petrie, Ferb, and Ducky cheered in unison.

"Second Phase of the plan, Auditions." Littlefoot demonstrated "That is why we need special acts while going for the countdown. That is also the reason I give you an important-to-optional mission to have an act while the countdown is on."

"Third Phase of the plan, Catering." Ruby said the next while she pointed to the redhead boy "Phineas, you've experience catering with the Fireside Girls, right?"

"Yes, Ruby." Phineas confidently said.

"That is why I'm assigning you with the Fireside Girls to cater food before the party starts." Ruby continued with a condition "Except Isabella, we're gonna assign you, Chomper, Spike, and me to spread the word, on behalf of the News Bulletin Patch" Isabella whistled with two fingers as Chomper and Spike go on her side with posters ready.

"Last Phase of the plan, Countdown." Terra said while showing them a simulation of the New Year's Ball "It's very optional but make sure the New Year's Ball is not broken before the countdown. Furiza, you're with me."

"Roger that, ally." Furiza agreed as she and Barleta go beside their brother to pre-empt the starting line.

"In order to make it fast, all phases of the plan are active right now." Barleta said with a gun on her hand "The rest of you, practice the special acts. So, the last adventure of the year begins!" She pulled the trigger and an explosion occurred as everyone covered their ears and give negative topics to her.

"Explosives?!" Baljeet angrily ranted.

"It's Confetti Gun." Terra said in a comforting manner "I made this for you to signal Go!" Everyone go into their phases of the plan as the beat is ruined by the Confetti.

"Way to ruin the beat, greenbill." Buford said before leaving the area

"Why does everyone have to call me a greenbill?" Terra repeated his question earlier as the beat is over for them, leading Terra into his sisters to invent the New Year's Ball.

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 7:45PM-

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

Perry took 30 Minutes to arrive here because he has to refuel his jetpack. So, onto proceeding the last mission of the year, Perry rolled into his lab as his entrance but Dr. Doofenshmirtz rolled him into his trap. He got frozen and the platypus is stuck into a curling ball posture, The scientist evilly laughed as he wear his top hat for the occasion.

"What do you think of my Frozen Ball-Inator, huh?" "Well, I know it's confident for you to be the ball of cheese. But in any manner, I'll tell you what."

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Backstory**

-Gimmelshtump, Drusselstein-

Back in the times when I was a Lawn Gnome, I wished for my own resolution to change into a good boy and to have a good family.

At the evil scientist's hometown, the Doofenshmirtz Family watched the early experience of fireworks as it flared across the sky. Except for young Heinz who is still wearing a Lawn Gnome costume for hours. But on the plus side, he is writing a New Year's Resolution to change his deeds for good.

"I wish to be a good boy and have a good family." Young Heinz whispered while writing his paper until his father turned and froze, leaving the paper and pen into the ground.

But when my father arrive, I froze up and saw a paper that I was writing.

"Nicht immer diese Junk wieder schreiben!" Heinz's Father scolded as he ripped the paper into shreds, saddening his own son into tragedy.

He ripped the paper so bad that he forbids New Year's Resolution every year. I decided to make my own Resolution and always follow whatever I wished for.

**Present Time**

"Behold, the Mind Boggle-Inator!" Heinz interjected as he show off his weapon to the curled up Platypus.

* * *

**Mind Boggle-Inator**

Inator Type: Weapon Inator

Uses: Switches Person's Minds into an Evil Mind Host (Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Mind)

* * *

"This Inator will alter things in their head and change their thoughts into taking over the Tri-State Area which is now in my head." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he started to sniffle with glory "Now can you see that… I built the best Inator ever?" The Platypus chattered as he placed him into a table full of buffet.

"Norm, take care of the Platypus." Dr. Doofenshmirtz commanded as he exit his room through elevator "I'll be going to New Year's Ball somewhere and meet their doom."

"Okey Dokey!" Norm agreed as he switched his command with weaponry. Much to Perry's suspense, he has to find a way to get out of the frozen situation.

-The Sweetwater House, 8:00PM-

At Adyson Sweetwater's House, the Fireside Girls are now finished with their catering as they cooked the best food for last while the first ones should go first. Since the house's kitchen is big enough for the party buffet, they can relax and watch the food cook.

"Great job, girls." Phineas said off-screen "We got two hours to spare before the party starts." the camera then cuts into Adyson's living room where the girls are watching a movie while Phineas, the only boy of the team, rested in the living room. As the movie starts, Adyson saw the redhead and approached to compliment in a friendly way.

"Wow, Phineas." Adyson complimented "Great job leading us into the celebration. That would be useful on your counterpart of the Fireside Girls."

"Wait, are there Fireside Boys too?" Phineas asked while laughing.

"Do you want to know Isabella's secret?" Adyson asked.

"Well, I do know she is Mexican-American." Phineas then asked to her "What else do you want to tell me?"

"I know you two are starting to hangout and someday dating." Adyson said as she offered a deal "Do you want an advice from a girl?"

"Sure, Adyson." Phineas agreed "I know you're good friends with her."

"Great!" Adyson jeered, putting her mouth into Phineas' ear "Isabella is not just the Fireside Girl you know, She is…" the rest is unknown as she whispered silently to prevent anyone from hearing it. Until it hit him.

"What? No way!" Phineas said in a surprising manner

"Uh, reliable." Adyson said "Isabella has a great voice, do describe her if you have the right time."

"I wish I could." Phineas said nervously, not knowing if he can do it.

"Don't be like that." Adyson encouraged "Just hinting of what the girls are watching right now. I promise, you can do it." She ended the conversation by offering him a Froyo (Frozen Yogurt for short). He nodded and he enjoyed his token of appreciation from Adyson.


	4. New Year's Eve (2014, Act 2)

**Act 2 (Note: The Third Act of New Year's Eve 2T14 will be published Mid-Late January.)**

-Danville Streets, 8:30PM-

At the streets of Danville, Isabella's team are now spreading word to everyone of the New Year's Eve Party at Doc's Clearing.

"Three Hours and Thirty Minutes Left before New Year's Eve, people." Terra reminded everyone in unison as the attraction is well.

"New Year's Eve Party, taking place at Doc's Clearing." Isabella chanted to attract audience "Celebrate the party here and have a Happy New Year!" Three kids are now taking brochures from Chomper while teenagers are taking brochures from Ruby as both will be attending the party before midnight. Spike resupplied them brochures as they proceed to the next street which is beside at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"Get your invitations to the New Year's Party prepared by Team Dinopals." Isabella hollered in unison "We're at your service." they get a few attention until a man named Monty Monogram.

"Cool, is this an invitation?" Monty asked to Isabella.

"Yes sir!" Isabella answered as she offered him the invitation "Name Please?"

"Monty Monogram." The man introduced himself, getting another one for his special someone "I'll bring two for my girlfriend. See you around."

"Gee, that man seems to be familiar around." Chomper said in curiosity.

"Really?" Isabella asked in surprise. They continue the road through the suburban the camera pan up to Perry's mission.

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Same Time-

Back at Perry's Side Story, Norm is about to look at the terrace as Perry hopped his body out of the table. The robot noticed and he knew the platypus is hurt from the frozen ball

"Aww, is the Platypus frozen enough to be a ball?" Norm asked with a tender loving care side "Don't worry, my blowtorch will get you out." He put up his blowtorch and defrost the Platypus. Once the platypus is now mobile, he escaped from Norm's soon-to-be-dangerous Blowtorch. Norm tried to catch him but he activated his jetpack and zoom out of the incorporated building.

"So much for the buffet." Norm said in mild defeat as he waited for his creator to get back.

-Doc's Clearing, 8:45PM-

At Doc's Clearing, the stage is almost set for the party as Ferb's team are near to finishing the metal bars. Ferb's technician skills gives them fast hands to finish the construction. The grass they preserved are used to be the Ballgown Dance while the rest is the dance floor and the stage. The sides of the area are the food divided into Meat and Vegetables.

"Fifteen Minutes until it's ready." Cera counted down while she commanded "Raise the metal rails above the stage." Ferb pull the rope holding the wide rail as it overhangs above properly.

"Good job, Ferb." Cera complimented as he turned to Ducky preparing the eco-friendly stage lights "Ducky, place the stage lights!" she put up an ice platform as hop up to place the stage lights one by one. With her placement of the lights hastened, she finished her job in ten seconds.

"Nice one, Ducky." Ferb said as he tied the rope for the metal rail.

"Thanks, Ferb." Ducky thanked him as she pointed to the flyer "Petrie, the testing please!" He saluted and pressed some of the light buttons to test out the stage lights. Upon doing so, their plan is accomplished.

"It worked!" Petrie interjected as everyone cheer for Ferb who made most of his work to assist them.

"With Ferb on our team, we can finish this with ten minutes to spare." Cera said excitedly, being out-of-character to rejoice their work. A ring is heard and everyone turned to hear Terra's announcement.

"Phase One of the Plan is Complete." Terra announced to everyone "Furiza, Barleta, and I are almost done with the New Year's Ball." A notification rang into Chrono S 10 as they show a progress of the party nearly three-fourths to complete.

"Phase Two of the Plain is halfway there." Cera replied in unison to Terra "Django practiced to be the human pretzel, Baljeet have finished his Minds of Illusion and what else." As time passed, some of the dinosaur team returned and prepare the rest of the space for other fun activities such as Ballgown Dance, Outdoor Buffet Session, and more.

**Sometime Later… (9:30PM)**

"Let 'em in!" Terra commanded as Ducky and Petrie opened the gates at the right time. Their initial guests right now are such as some kids and Monty Monogram. The guests at Doc's Clearing are wondering around the area as if this is the right place at the said place. Isabella checked her smartphone and Gretchen post an alert for her.

"According to the Fireside Girls, they'll be ready at 9:50PM." Isabella informed to everyone.

"Good, 'cause we may starve on those audience going for a cheer."

"Thirty Minutes to start, chop-chop!"

Somewhere at the streets, after Candace, Linda, Lawrence, and the others saw the party being delayed due to an explosion incident, they decided to head home but only to find out that they saw the New Years' Eve Party at Doc's Clearing.

"Cool, this is a New Year's Eve Party they've been talking about." Lawrence said while driving. Linda on his side while Candace and Stacy are his backs.

"Really? With Team Dinopals?" Candace asked sarcastically.

"I have to say, they're now scheduling for a ballgown dance." Linda said "Maybe you get a chance to dance with Jeremy."

"Sweet!" Candace squealed but Stacy saw Phineas and his friends gathering up into the clearing

"Now, now, girl." Stacy calmed her excitement "You know Phineas and Ferb are also here to join the fun."

"Oh, yeah." Candace evilly said "Directional Bust for sure!" The car door is opened by Terra as he omitted her urgent to bust Phineas and Ferb.

"I don't think so…" Terra greeted with a smirk.

"Et tu, greenbill." Candace insulted again, annoying his sense of a fast-runner.

"Ugh, ask my question." Terra annoyingly said as he offered them a red carpet "Anyway, here's the party."

"Why do you feel insulted about the name greenbill, Samson?" Lawrence asked in curiosity as the fast-runner facepalmed in disappointment.

"Candace, you know that wasn't nice referring to him a greenbill."

"It's just for the sake of fun." Candace said as Stacy, Linda, Lawrence, and Terra give a glance on her "What? I like my kind of fun."

"I can tell." Terra said with his watch reading the arrowing passing six. He closed the car door and the Flynn-Fletcher Parents parked the car somewhere near the clearing so they can watch the party together.

**Sometime Later… (9:55PM)**

At the tables of the buffet, Monty is waiting for Vanessa who saw her now in the same dress in the Halloween Party but without the blue wig. He is adoring of her beauty as she approached him.

"Monty." Vanessa greeted.

"Vanessa, there you are." Monty greeted "Guess you arrived on time."

"I guess I was on time but the party is earlier, owca boy." Vanessa replied as they laugh together for having fun. Candace and Stacy met Vanessa off-screen and they split up to find their partners. Stacy looked around the area until she sees her good friend named Coltrane.

"Hello, Coltrane." Stacy greeted with her waving hand.

"Stacy, there you are." Coltrane approached with a compliment "What an elegant dress." Knowing that her purple gown is nice, she bow like a princess.

"Why, thank you." Stacy added. Candace finally saw Jeremy as she waved her hand to notice him.

"Hey, Candace." Jeremy greeted "Team Dinopals may have been too young to prepare this party but it's gonna be off-the-hook."

"Yeah, just like last year." Candace said nervously while she reached her pocket to find a paper but no avail "Wow, I forgot to write a New Year's Resolution."

"Don't worry about, Ducky provided it." Jeremy assured as he has another paper for her "Here, saved one for you."

"Thanks!" Candace thanked him as they write together a resolution.

-Frontstage, 10:00PM-

On stage, Terra pats the microphone to make sure everyone can hear him. Upon finished testing, he announced to the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Team Dinopals is now presenting to you the New Years' Party that you've been waiting for." Terra simulated the countdown clock and live camera of the New Year's Ball "Now, as we countdown to 12 Midnight or 0 Hours, the New Year's Ball will be dropping to celebrate our new year to begin. Without further ado, let the party commence!"

The crowd is now filling the area with laughter, cheering, and excitement as Team Dinopals open up the activities.

"Don't forget, 11:00PM is the Ballgown Dance where every boys and girls can step and dance their partner to the end..." As Ruby announced the activities, everybody scatter around to join in the activites and have fun while the special acts waited to perform.

-Backstage, 10:55PM-

At the backstage, Phineas is looking for Isabella. Once he opened the door Adyson said off-screen, he saw Isabella with the Fairy Princess costume from Phineas and Ferb's 'That the Spirit.'

"Hey, Isabella." Phineas greeted with her catchphrase "How ya lookin?"

"Pretty good actually." Isabella said while combing her hair "My voice is going to give the audience a good cheer for the countdown."

"But Littlefoot listed you as the final act, right?" Phineas asked without any hesitation.

"I know, that's why I need your help." Isabella stood up her chair and give the papers to Phineas containing music chords for guitars and pianos "Can you help me fix the notes of the song I made up? It was supposed to be a duet with you but… Cuckoo." She turned to Phineas and he is adored that her makeup felt attractive to him.

"Gladly, I'll help you." Phineas said as he get the papers from Isabella "Betcha you need guitar, piano, and drums for the whole song."

"Yep, I called Love Handel to assist us on our performance." Isabella said "The music sheet is the only problem." when she grasped her hand with his hand, they softly blushed while Phineas took the papers.

"This is awkward. I don't know what to say…" Phineas thought but Isabella saw his mouth moving, speaking silently

"I can hear you muttering." Isabella said while turning away.

"Sorry." Phineas apologized.

-Frontstage, 11:00PM- (The Performances are too long to unveil so it will be in the next New Year's Eve as '2T15 Edition'. So far, we can have Baljeet's Master of Illusions and Ginger's Biggest Bubble before the final act)

Time has passed with a lot of performances done. At the final performance of Baljeets Master of Illusions, he is now trying to put Ginger back together covered in two boxes. One out of her head and other out of her lower limbs, it was after how Baljeet use a saw to split Ginger in half.

"Now, I put the Japanese Fireside Girl back into a whole body." Baljeet, in a magician costume, said as he put the boxes back together from foot to head. A surprise smoke bursted as he pulled the side of the box to reveal Ginger's whole body, everyone cheered in amazement. "It is a… Mind Flip!" Ginger slid out of the box and she stood up in amazement, going to the next performance.

"Arigato, Baljeet." Ginger thanked him as he leave the stage confused "Japanese for 'Thank You.' And now, for my performance." she threw out her big bubble blower in hand and the stage appeared upward a thank of bubble mixture.

"Giant Bubble Extravaganza." Terra said the programme card "Impressivo." Ginger started to blow big to giant bubbles while her other bubble blower will do a long bubble, thus running the bubble while blowing the big bubbles.

"After Ginger's Perforance will be the final act," Cera announced through the microphone, now confused of Spanish letter "Isabella's Cans… sieeh… era... de... a-more?"

"Canción de Amor!" The audience said to Cera, correcting what she said and also annoying her for putting Spanish Language on her programme card.

"Dang it, Isabella." Cera cursed as she reluctantly exit the stage.

"Sorry, everyone." Ducky apologized "Cera's not used to Spanish Language." Everyone took into laughter while watching Ginger's Performance.


	5. New Year's Eve (2014, Act 3-4)

**Act 3**

-Backstage, 11:10PM-

At Backstage, Phineas finished Isabella's problem as he offered the music sheet for the music. Littlefoot and Ali arrive their place to inform them their performance.

"Guys, you're up next." Littlefoot informed "While we have 50 Minutes, you two can at least wait for the special delivery or go without them."

"Ali." Isabella whispered competitively "The bet."

"Come on, Isa." Ali said unexpectedly "You won't pucker him up." Everyone took a glance on her.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"Nothing." Ali hid the bet as the audience are now cheering for Adyson's Performance.

-Frontstage, 11:15PM-

Frontstage, Adyson fly around the bubbles as she took a farewell exit. After she left, the bubbles fly away as Terra and Ruby appeared to the stage 'Hot to the Touch' style.

"And our final act before the countdown," Terra finally announced the final act performers with two characters "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Phineas Flynn!" the audience cheer for Isabella as walk onstage with confidence.

-Town Hall, Same Time-

At the town hall, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is preparing Mind Boggle-Inator to change Roger's New Year's Resolution. Perry the Platypus, in a jetpack, is now attacking Dr. Doofenshmirtz with a punch on the face.

"Perry the Platypus?!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked in surprise "How did you get out? Guess Norm should've deactivated the tender-loving-care mod." The platypus now attacked Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he struggled on the torso to grab the Inator. But he raised up to prevent grabbing the platypus smacked his tail into his crotch. He screamed painfully after the crotch as he dropped the Inator. While distracted, Perry steal the Inator and flee from him.

"Hey!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he kicked the platypus against the wall, unintentionally shooting the Mind Boggle-Inator into Doc's Clearing.

-Frontstage of Doc's Clearing, Same Time-

Something eerie is sensing as the rope snapped a sound. Ruby noticed a fall object behind her as she turned back and look up.

"Lights!" Ruby screamed as the stage lights are now crashing towards Isabella, it lead into a big bang as Phineas and the spectators saw her unexpected scene to nearly die for.

"Isabella!" Phineas called her name as Team Dinopals approach the accident. Cera, Ducky, and Ferb move up the stage lights as the floor cracked while it didn't hurt Isabella explicitly.

"Is everyone on the stage okay?" Littlefoot asked to everyone onstage to make sure if they are intact

"She's fine but I think she's traumatized." The audience is now somewhat filling with worry and insecure if the stage will go on.

"Okay, give us 45 Minutes before the countdown." Ruby announced to everyone "I am sure we can recover the performers while you're here. In the meantime, enjoy the feast or play the activities." She swallowed her orb of air in her throat as she hope if the party can hold on.

-Town Hall, 11:40PM-

Watching from the binoculars...

"Nice, you just hurt someone onstage." Dr. Doofenshmirtz blamed the platypus as they continue fighting.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz steal the Inator from Perry and go into a shooting series. Using his tail, he slapped against the lasers of the Inator, keeping the battle going on until it hit Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Ouch!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz got hit as he stepped backwards until he reached the edge of the terrace. He cried for help as Perry grabbed his hand, he saw the Inator slipping down into Roger's front foyer.

"Perry the Platypus, help!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz begged as he caught his hand, the platypus pulled him up so strong that he can rescue him in just seven seconds. For the Inator, Roger didn't notice the Mind Boggle-Inator falling into a bush as it dropped its way to a stone road. For Roger, he is here outside to try out Eggnog on New Year's Eve. He sipped the drink and he tasted the flavor of the drink.

"Mmm, Delicious…" Roger said "I'm gonna go get some chocolate powder to do the trick." He walked back inside of his office but he suddenly stepped the Inator as it shoot into his assistance Melanie.

"No! My Mind Boggle-Inator!" Dr. Doof said in defeat "I didn't get to shoot him to use my mind." Perry chattered in victory. Back to Roger and his assistance, what really happened to them?

"Melanie, can you give me something?" Roger asked politely

"Yes, sir." Melanie asked in her usual boredom "What is it?"

"Can you make me another eggnog and-" Roger is about to request her but he also ranted on what he step into "What the heck is that illegal firearm doing here? Throw it away and bring me some more eggnog."

"Yes, sir." She saluted as she took his eggnog mug and the Mind Boggle-Inator in separate ways. She threw the weapon into a receptacle while she enter inside to make more eggnog. Back to Doofenshmirtz and Perry...

"Whatever, we'll call it the final battle of the year." Dr. Doofenshmirtz accepted his defeat "How about we should watch the New Year's Ball drop?" He turned to the distant clearing with the New Year's Ball ready to drop in just 15 Minutes.

-Backstage, 11:45PM-

After everyone rescued Isabella from the stage lights, she is now crying on her room as Phineas tried to comfort her downfall. Isabella thought of her first ever stage fright when she was first grade stage play. Her stage fright started at an Mexican Elementary School, she was never been an above average girl but she is a sensitive cute girl whereas the tough boys despise her cuteness. At her first stage play, someone threw a broom at her and is sent to the hospital while Isabella is sent to the hospital, suffering a head trauma. After time passes, she is now weeping for her head almost got hit on an object worse than a broom.

"Stage Fright, not singing again…" Isabella cried

"Shh-shh… It's okay," Phineas whispered with his hand approaching her shoulder"It's 30 Minutes since you almost fell yourself into death."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Isabella said sadly "I've never had a stage fright this frightening. The first time I have it is when I was at 1st Grade. What I suffer is head trauma, I can't remedy myself from it until I moved to Danville. I just can't do it." Her head burrowed with her arms.

"Isabella, you can't let your fears roll on." Phineas encouraged while she slowly rose her head up "I know you like me but when I see you giving up, I wanted to compliment you that… I know you have a beautiful voice, you're not just that cute without it. Come on, I want to face your fear and get on the stage. Trauma or not, you are more than my best friend."

"How can you tell?" Isabella asked while she tried to clear her tears

"Ruby." Phineas said, with Ruby on his side.

-Frontstage, 11:55PM-

At fronstage, Terra is making the last minute checklists before New Year's Eve. Ruby head onstage carefully while Cera, Ferb, and Ali rebuild the floor of the stage.

"Five Minutes before the New Year's Ball is about to drop and-" Terra announced until Ruby run to whisper on his ear, something about a secret "Okay, audience and those who are on Ballgown, we're closing the curtains onstage for a very special surprise from the final act performers. What will it be?" Ducky and Petrie lowered the curtains of the stage as Phineas is making a plan to get rid of her stage fright.

-Ballgown, Same Time-

At the ballgown most couples are worried about what happened earlier. Including six notable teens, they're rest to assure the truth.

"I wonder why Phineas and Isabella are needing to close the curtain first?" Vanessa asked in curiosity to the other teens.

"Maybe it's because they're scared of what happened in just few minutes ago." Stacy said to Vanessa.

"I guess so." Monty assured while he hoped of what they've heard "I hope nothing will go wrong."

"Me too, I always have trust on Phineas." Candace said while her mood supported her younger brother.

"Even if you try to bust him and Ferb?" Jeremy asked ironically, trying to flirt his girlfriend.

"If I do say so myself, I cannot let him go into harm." Candace said about her trust to Phineas, as being his older sister. The girls smiled that she has a New Year's Resolution.

"Now, that's bass trust." Coltrane complimented as Stacy earned a confused glance "What? I like Bass Compliments."

-Frontstage, 11:58PM-

Two Minutes Left before New Year's Eve, Phineas took Isabella into a closed curtain frontstage. Isabella got confused of what she saw, even Phineas is enthusiastic of her feelings. Even she can heard the audience through the curtain, probably excited for the final act and countdown.

"Why is the curtain closed?" Isabella asked in confusion.

"Because that's where you'll perform." Phineas confidently said.

"In front of a closed curtain?" Isabella asked while she hesitated about his plan "Phineas, what's the big idea anyway?" He sighed nervously because their relationship may go into another scene.

"Remember what you said earlier at around 6:00PM?" Phineas nervously asked to Isabella.

"But Phineas, I was just saying that to woo you." Isabella said while trying to hold back her fear "I don't literally say that you could… you know… make out."

"Yeah, but I wanted to tell you." Phineas said as thought of his words before he can confess. Once he finished, he finally confessed "I may have romantic feelings less than you, but I wanted to keep our relationship into a secret because I wasn't ready to go into a serious relationship of being boyfriend and girlfriend." Knowing he failed to cure Isabella's stage fright problem, she smiled as her hand landed on his shoulder to cheer up.

"I wasn't ready too. It was disrespectful." Isabella confessed "The dress, it felt uncomfortable after the accident."

"I'll help you and we can help together, someday to become close together." Phineas said with his heart "So close that your stage fright will may be your last time to fear." And they are now all alone in the dark stage room. They've notice that the room is now darkening as there is now the last minute of the year.

* * *

**Act 4**

-Frontstage, 11:59PM-

At the frontstage, Terra is now lacking patience for what Phineas and Isabella are doing. He looked at his tablet and he has 30 Seconds before the new year.

"What's taking them so long?" Cera impatiently said to Terra, he shrugged for an answer.

"Terra, the fireworks are now set for blast off!" Barleta reported on Terra's communicator "Some from the Philippines and some from the US."

"And the best part is that the Police authorized us to use fireworks on this year." Furiza reported "All of the fireworks are at the right angle to fire and no one has ever trespassed the firework field." He checked his tablet, only 15 Seconds remaining until the new year.

"Thanks, Furiza." Terra thanked his sisters as he announced to prepare the New Year "And now, it's time to start the New Year's Eve as the New Year's Ball is about to drop in…"

**"10." Furiza and Barleta, 500-feet above the stage, started the countdown as they drop the New Year's Ball slowly in 50 feet per second.**

**"9." Chomper, Ducky, and Cera counted down together.**

**"8." Linda, Lawrence, and Vivian counted down together.**

**"7, 6, 5…" Monty, Vanessa, Stacy, Coltrane, Candace, and Jeremy counted down all together**

**"4" Petrie counted down.**

**"3!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz started to raise his voice louder**

**"2!" Littlefoot, Ali, Terra, and Ruby**

**"1!"**

With the final interjection of the year, Phineas move his nose up as he and Isabella share a lip-on-lip kiss in closed Frontstage.

**"Happy New Year!" Everyone screamed the first second of the new year.**

The New Year's Ball finally touched the fuse of the chain reaction of fireworks. The fireworks fly up one by one as it all exploded into the horizon. Every firework exploded are faces of the characters, but specials like Phineas and Isabella are exploded as well as everyone yell and cheer for the biggest celebration ever.

-Frontstage, 12:00AM-

Back at Frontstage, Terra checked his tablet as it is now the right time to open up the curtains. Despite on one of the rules he set up, this one is exclusive for the final act performers.

"And now, our final act after a short delay," Terra finally announced the final act performers with two characters "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Phineas Flynn!" He and Cera pulled the rope to open the curtain as everyone are surprised that the performers are kissing on stage. Most of the audience are awed of their kiss while a few are disgusted, not for Cera who overcome her fear of kissing.

"Phineas and Isabella making out?!" Candace asked in shock, urging for the first time to bust Phineas "He's so busted!"

"Knock it off!" Team Dinopals, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Linda, Lawrence, Vivian shut Candace up as they already knew what theyre doing. "We already know, Candace. Isn't this wonderful/disgusting?" Those who said wonderful are everyone except Buford and Baljeet who said disgusting.

"Worse than insulting me a greenbill." Terra taunted in victory, he whistled to call Love Handel onstage.

"Me believe, romance real." Petrie said in ecstatic.

"No offence but I owe her and Phineas the Frostbite Drink." Ali said in unison as everyone glanced her "What? I like them because she bet me." As Phineas and Isabella parted away, Love Handel has the right time to start the song.

"No time to argue." Littlefoot said due to running out of time "Simulan ang pagganap!" Terra put a thumbs up as the song begins.

**(Song: Katy Perry - Unconditionally, Isabella's Cover featuring Phineas Flynn. Lyrics shown are limited to Chorus and Bridge only because I never own this song)**

"Anong hinihintay mo?" Terra asked in unison to the audience, pointing to the Ballgown "Last Chance to dance na."

"Want a hand?" Jeremy offered to Candace.

"Sure…" Candace accepted his offer.

"I'm looking forward to the new year, you know." Barleta said to Littlefoot and Ali "Say, Littlefoot. Weren't you supposed to give Isabella something freezing."

"Yeah, I guess I'll help you make a Frostbite Drink." Littlefoot assured as he assisted Ali at the table of buffet to make a Frostbite Drink "Hey, Ali. Let me help you on the Frostbite Drink." she nodded in agreement as they go to the buffet table to make the bet reward for them.

_Unconditional, Unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally._

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally._

-Town Hall, 12:02AM- (Real Time from now on instead of 5-minute rule)

At the town hall, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry are watching the fireworks lighting up the horizon. Ecstatic of the new year's Resolution to be come true even it is evil, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Ex-Wife named Charlene saw them from below as she is confused of what they're doing. For Perry, he switched back to a mindless pet.

"Doofenshmirtz, what are you doing here with a platypus?" Charlene asked in unison

"Just watching the fireworks, Charlene." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said "I thought you're at the New Year's Eve Party with Vanessa."

"Well, I thought I can check on you to make sure you're okay of taking over the new year's eve." Charlene replied curiously.

"Is Vanessa having fun tonight?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked worriedly.

"She is with her new boyfriend, don't stress about it." Charlene said "Heinz, do you want to come back?"

"I'd rather stay and sulk." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Okay, be careful." Charlene replied before checking on Roger "Good luck sulking." she waved goodbye to her ex-husband as Dr. Doofenshmirtz noticed that Perry is in secret agent, trying to hide his identity from Charlene.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said inoffensively "Even though this New Year's Eve has been a great galore." he tips the hat politely as he runs away to remark goodbye. "See you around!" He looked down to see his ex-wife approaching his younger brother Roger.

"Hello, Charlene." Roger greeted.

"Hello, Roger Doofenshmirtz." Charlene said as they watched the fireworks together "It seems your brother is at the top of our residence."

"Yes, yes he is." Roger answered and they waved their hands to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Giving the Doofenshmirtz New Year a good run.

-Ballgown, 12:03PM-

_Unconditional, Unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally._

At the Ballgown, six teens are dancing together in a Ballgown. Monty and Vanessa shared their kiss during the song, Stacy and Coltrane watched the first couple, thinking about how good it is together.

"You know, I wasn't oblivious at your Bass Compliments." Stacy said with a meekly smile as she kissed Coltrane on the cheek, rewarding the compliment he is going to say

"Bass Kiss, Stacy." Coltrane said in return as Jeremy and Candace move together while dancing to see each other.

"I have to say that was the right moment for Stacy." Jeremy said, giving Stacy a giggle while Coltrane said 'Dude!' in silence.

"Yep, the best part is Vanessa and Monty are at the same class on High School." Candace said about Vanessa and Monty, turning to Vanessa "Eh, Vanessa?"

"You could say that, Candace." Vanessa said before the camera switched to Isabella "I also please Isabella for her good voice." everyone clapped for Isabella's performance off-screen.

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_open up your heart and just let it begin_

_open up your heart and just let it begin_

_open up your heart_

-Frontstage, 12:04AM-

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?_

As Isabella paused for the timing of the song, Phineas offered a hand with her. She accepted as she kick her shoes anyway to dance with him. They knew it's more better and fun to dance barefoot as they perform tango while the last chorus begins.

Jealous much for Littlefoot and Ali, they finished making the Frostbite drink as they watch the final act performers dancing around like tango.

"You know, Tango can be performed for two-footers." Ali shyly said but then being sarcastic "I can tell Terra and Ruby almost kiss. Ugh, I'm so jealous at all."

"Yes, an alternative for four-footers is Stepping Circle." Littlefoot then told her as he draw a circle with his toenail "You circle your partner as it is a dance and perform a kind of dance you want while twirling around the circle."

"Do teach me." Ali said as he circle around her first.

"The first partner circle around the second partner." Littlefoot instructed while he make foot patterns around her circle "Then, one must count to ten as they take turns circling around. Once ten is done, the other will circle around the first and so on and so forth." He spin around for the last second as Ali took her circle against him.

"Wow, you're the genius of the brain." Ali said innocently

"Not actually." Littlefoot said while his head didn't contact on her "Terra is always the brain. You can remember that, right?" she twirl around the circle and finished her circle with a jump.

"Give me a good start on new year." Ali said as she has a new year's resolution "How about to not be shy?" He knew about her feelings clearly as he lightly kissed her, giving Ali a surprise about his physical reply.

"But I like the way you're nervous with me because that's what you are." Littlefoot expressed his feelings to her, replying him with a smile.

"Littlefoot, nervous and shy are the same." Ali chuckled happily as the song is about to end soon. They walked into the stage quietly and they prepare their outro soon

_I will love you (Unconditionally)_

_I will love you_

"I will love you unconditionally." Isabella sang the last line of the song as she and Phineas wrapped their arms together to embrace their experience.

**(End of Song)**

"Yes, yes you are." Phineas whispered as everyone give them a round of applause.

"Goodnight, Tri-State Area!" Love Handel said their last words before they exit the stage, Littlefoot and Ali walk onstage with a special drink.

"Here you go, Frostbite Drink." Ali offered Isabella the betted drink as she laughed excitedly because she let her fall into a trick.

"Sucker, this drink is for you." Isabella said to Ali, knowing for only that Ali reward the drink the made.

"What? All that bet to kiss someone is for me to drink this?!" Ali said out of surprising anger, making everyone laughed as she later follow along. They celebrated the New Year's Party very well as the episode ends for Furiza to see a mysterious villain in her vision. It was a mysterious how Furiza will find out but she knows the new year is the new villain.

**The End… For 2013! (Ending Theme: Phineas and Ferb Song, Happy New Year from the same title of the episode)**


End file.
